


Przeklęte seksowne Wilkołaki

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash





	Przeklęte seksowne Wilkołaki

Fantazje podczas masturbacji były dla Stilesa swego rodzaju loterią.

Jednak ostatnimi czasy losowanie ograniczało się do jednej rodziny.

Rodziny Hale’ów.

Peter ciągle nosił koszulki z głębokim dekoltem i w niemoralny sposób eksponował obojczyki oraz cudownie męską szyję.

_Och, tak, wgryzłbym się w nią._

Cora bezczelnie ćwiczyła w sportowym staniku, a jej piersi nie znały pojęcia grawitacji.

_Och, tak, pieściłbym je całą noc._

Derek był największym ekshibicjonistą z nich wszystkich; każda okazja do afiszowania wyrzeźbionych mięśni zdawała się być dobra.

_Och, tak, zlizałbym z nich wszystko._

Za każdym razem, gdy Stiles dochodził w głowie pojawiało mu się podsumowanie:

_Przeklęte seksowne Wilkołaki._


End file.
